Avatar of the Force
by FlameRP
Summary: Korra's a force sensitive and a descendant of a legendary woman. This is the story of her life.
1. Korra,great granddaughter of Yue Aningan

Peace reigned over the New Republic. The Thrawn and third Galactic Empires lay in ruin thanks to the tireless efforts of a number of people. Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and several of their children. Together they had, over several decades, restored peace and balance to the galaxy. Luke Skywalker continued to oversee the new Jedi order until his death when his and his sister's children took over in his place and so it went on down the generations. Cade Skywalker's son, named Han, watched the transport arrive with their latest force-sensitive potential younglings. His eyes fell immediately upon the two adults who were standing at the back holding hands with a young girl. There were a lot of offspring called Han, Ben, Padme and Anakin in their family

"Master Skywalker" a Jedi Knight interrupted his ponderings

"yes?"

"one of the potential younglings' parents refused to let us take their daughter without coming to Coruscant themselves"

"And you allowed this?"

"Considering who they are, yes"

"Who are they?"

"Senna and Tonraq Aningan, master"

"relatives of Yue Aningan?"

"yes, Tonraq is her grandson"

"very well, show them to guest quarters and return to the potentials"

"yes, master" the Knight walked back out, Han Skywalker attempted to recompose himself, he had heard the legend of how, after the final defeat of Emperor Palpatine, Yue Aningan had sacrificed herself to the force in order to trap the entire dark side presence in the galaxy in a Jedi holocron which had then been tossed into a black hole.The master Jedi had often wondered if that act had purged all the darkness from the galaxy or if it had just temporarily disposed of it

*

Han joined up with his fellow council members in the council chambers atop the highest tower and sat judging the potential Jedi. Eventually he felt a tremor in the force when the Jedi Knight at the doorway called "Korra Aningan"

The shy little girl he saw earlier stepped forward and declared "I'm a Jedi, you gotta deal with it!" she then held out her hand, Han and several other council members felt their seats lift off the ground

"Korra!" the Knight gasped in horror, he ran in, grabbed the girl and turned to leave with her

"stop." Han declared. It had been the first time he spoke since he had asked for the first potential to be brought in, five hours ago

"master?"

"put her down"

"Yes, master" the Knight did so and bowed respectfully, he retreated back to the door and stood awaiting his orders

"Korra... How long have you been able to do that?"

"since I was very little, two, I think?"

"remarkable"

"where are you going with this?" one of his fellow masters asked

"I want to see what this girl is capable of..."

"I could always show you?" Korra's little voice was brimming with confidence

"right, we'll go down to one of the training rooms and put you through your paces"

"That will not be necessary..." Han and the others looked around in confusion before they realised that the deeper voice has echoed from Korra's mouth

"What the?!"

"I am Raava, although I'm more commonly known as 'the light side of the force' and I am bonded with this young girl" Korra's eyes were glowing a blinding white and there was a visible disturbance in the force surrounding her. "Thanks to the actions of her ancestor, Yue, I have been able to become strong enough to bond to the young woman you see before you. She has a power that even I am unable to calculate at this time. She is your greatest hope against all that is yet to come"

*

Han Skywalker and the other members of the council were speechless. Lin Beifong, Han's most trusted member of the council stood and slowly descended back down to the ground. "you sure have some skills, Korra, but why did this Raava merge with you?"

"I don't know, miss" Korra said, her little four-year-old voice was back again

"well I've seen enough. This goes beyond that prophecy regarding my ancestor, Anakin, who was destined to defeat evil, this is a whole new level and we need to help this girl achieve her own peace" he watched Korra fly through the air unsupported except from by the force. "as well as teach her a bit of discipline" he added

"it is decided then, Korra, you will become a Jedi. Lin?"

"Yes, Master Solo?"

"would you mind training her as your padawan learner?"

"Consider it done..." she turned to Korra and smirked at the eager young girl. "boot camp time...!"

*

"Bye mom, bye dad" Korra squeaked

"bye, sweetie, we are so proud of you our little Jedi Knight"

"don't get ahead of yourselves" Lin grumbled but then smiled at the family saying goodbye

"goodbye! And good luck" Senna called

"I love you, Korra!" Tonraq called.

"I'll come visit when I graduate to knighthood!" Korra squeaked back before she ran to Lin and hugged her leg tightly while her parents disappeared off into the distance

"That girl is the most powerful being I've ever met" an elderly man grunted

"indeed she is, Zaheer. She has the ability to single-handedly save the galaxy, or destroy it"

"I'll watch her career with... Great interest" the elderly man flickered and vanished

*

"This could pose a problem..." the man called Zaheer growled and turned to face his disciples

"What do you want to do about it?"

"nothing, yet. The Chosen Race will be here in a decade or two, and they'll wage a war on this galaxy like the universe has never seen before, and then, perhaps with the dark side they'll bring with them we will have our revenge"

Unalaq, P'Li, Ghazan, Noatak and Ming-Hua nodded eagerly. "Drill again..." a voice in the background hissed and their red lightsabres spring into existence again before they all threw themselves at each other, determined to maim each other. A sickly laughing could be heard over the clamour of the battle. "soon, we will have our revenge... Soon the dark side will be reborn and the Jedi will fall"


	2. Asami

Korra had been Lin's Padawan learner for almost four years before she moved on to becoming a full Padawan learner, she had been a youngling up until then but due to her unique talents she had private tuition while others were in communal training. Korra's fellow youngsters, Bolin and his sightly older brother, Mako, who were both not Jedi and had both lived in the streets until they were taken in by the Jedi and assigned dormitories when Korra was twelve, were slightly jealous of Korra's seemingly preferential treatment even though they were not Jedi, that was until they saw exactly what Korra was capable of doing a couple of years later. Korra had had a terrifying nightmare about creatures one night and had woken up screaming with things flying around the room, training lightsabres, clothes, holopads, training drones and even people were all flying around the room. The other children had woken up, several earlier than the majority when they were lifted out of their beds. Bolin had floated past the end of Mako's bed and had screamed his name before Mako woke up but as soon as he did he seized the blaster he kept hidden under his bed and grabbed Bolin, wildly pointing the blaster at everyone who were more panicked now than before. Korra on the other hand remained calm, she simply pulled the blaster out of his hand with a force tug and threw it out the window. "you shouldn't have that in here" Korra growled, raising her hand at Mako with Jedi lightning crackling on her fingertips

"I do what I must to protect my little brother" Mako growled back, he was a year or two older than Korra, Bolin was a year or so younger. "not that you'd understand that"

"what's that supposed to mean?" Korra hissed, several Jedi Knights ran in to settle the children

"What happened?" one of the Knights asked

"i think Korra had a bad dream" Bolin groaned

"alright"

Mako and Korra continued to glare at each other. "Korra what's going on?"

"Mako had a blaster" Korra snarled

"Mako!" the Knight ran off to get a Jedi Master

*

"what's going on?" Lin groaned, she had been in a deep sleep when the Knight burst in and woke her

"Korra said Mako had a weapon in the dormitories"

"Oh for the love of the force!" Lin jumped out of bed and pulled her robes on before she hurried down to the dormitory and rushed inside, pulling the wall that separated the boys from the girls to the side with ease. "Mako!" she called, "what's this about you smuggling weapons into the dormitories?!"

"I do what I must to protect my brother" he replied

"you know it's forbidden to bring live weapons into the dormitory! Not even Korra brings her lightsabre in here!" Lin was being patient, she had to push hard to maintain her cool though. "the dormitory is the safest place"

"bet that's what Master Yoda and Master Windu thought before Anakin came in and slaughtered the younglings..." Mako left the words hanging in the air

"shit" Lin hissed

"i can keep them safe" Korra's little voice brimmed with confidence

"Korra... You're only a Padawan"

"I'm _your_ Padawan, Master Beifong"

Lin reluctantly smiled at that comment, "very well" she sighed. "Mako, go retrieve your blaster, Korra, go get your lightsabre, I'll enter the safety code so you can use it properly. Keep your fellow children safe you two." Korra beamed at her Master before she ran out and returned with the lightsabre she had been given as a present to mark becoming a Padawan, Mace Windu's old lightsabre has been found and handed in by a random civilian. Korra had excelled in all her training so she had earned the right to carry a lightsabre and Lin had asked her fellow masters if she could present her with Windu's lightsabre. "truly wonderful the mind of a child is" Lin muttered to herself, echoing Master Yoda's comment

"there's more than one dormitory" Korra reminded Lin

"Well we'll have to think about that then won't we, Korra?" Lin turned around and left quickly after unlocking Korra's lightsabre, Mako was still outside fetching his blaster

*

Korra sensed something was wrong before she jumped out of the window and caught herself with the force, she landed softly on some boxes far below then turned to observe the scene before her. Mako was standing between a group of men and another child, "leave her alone!" Mako growled

"What are you gonna do?" Varrick hissed, his amusement shadowed in his irritation

"I'll protect her"

"you don't even have a blaster!" Varrick gestured and his three thugs, Zolt, Shin and Rey took their blasters out and pointed them at the teenager

"Stop!" Korra commanded, the thugs turned and laughed at the girl they saw, in her pajama robes she certainly didn't look like a threat

"And who are you?" Zolt giggled

"I am Korra" Korra had no fear and Zolt had to admit he was impressed, if only slightly

"Korra, keep your nose out of this, this is between me, my men and two Street rats"

"No." Korra lifted her lightsabre and the men burst into new laughter, it was common knowledge that Padawans don't get a proper lightsabre until they were at least twenty. "what?" Korra asked, genuinely confused by their laughter

"you think a training lightsabre will scare us?"

"no" Korra smirked, "but this was a gift to me from Master Beifong" Korra turned her head slightly and appeared to look around, "ready Raava?" she asked and ignited her lightsabre, the thugs had vague looks of comprehension when they saw the purple blade. Unusually coloured lightsabres were exceedingly rare even in the waning days of the Old Republic, as it was even then, hundreds of years later in the New Republic, most were blue or green

"Always ready, Korra" the thugs heard the voice and looked around in confusion, Korra's eyes were glowing, they looked at each other in concern before lifting their blasters. Korra mimicked their movements with her lightsabre, the glow of her eyes fading.

"This lightsabre was gifted to me by Master Lin Beifong! And it was Master Mace Windu's before me!"

"Varrick... Maybe we shouldn't..." Rey muttered

"Blast 'em!" Varrick ordered and two of the three thugs opened fire. Korra moved forward and parried all the shots before she threw the two attackers back with an immensely powerful force shove. Varrick himself stepped forward, hit Rey in the side of the head and launched a Kamino Sabredart at Korra who stopped it with the force. Korra's eyes were glowing once again, a blast of Jedi lightning shot from her fingers, struck Varrick and threw him backwards.

"And don't come back!" Korra commanded forcefully

*

With all the threats disposed of, she moved forward, helped Mako to his feet and retrieved his blaster for him. "you alright?"

"Yeah, Korra, I'm fine, thanks to you"

"who's this?"

"I don't know..."

Korra moved forward towards the frightened girl, "don't worry, they're gone. My name's Korra and I'm a Jedi"

"Asami" the girl whispered with reverence in her eyes

"Nice to meet you, now it's obvious you've been living on the street," Asami blushed and looked down, "let's get you back to the Temple where you'll be safe" Korra reached out her hand, "it's alright, me and Mako won't hurt you" Korra soothed, Asami took her hand and felt a rush of heat. She blushed and turned away before Mako grabbed her other hand so he and Korra could lead her back to the Jedi Temple's main entrance.


	3. Childhood Wounds

"what's your name?" Lin asked quietly

"Asami, miss"

"Asami?" Lin asked, Asami nodded and Lin pondered the name for a little while, "welcome to the Jedi Temple" _wonder if this Asami is the Asami who went missing all those years ago?_ Lin had family who worked in the police force so she was often quite knowledgeable about the goings on, both on Coruscant, and throughout the galaxy

"these two found me" Asami whispered, indicating Korra and Mako

"while you were outside, Mako?"

"yes, Master Beifong"

"Korra?"

"Yes, my Master" Korra bowed her head slightly

"are you two alright?"

"Fine, we were uninjured"

"And Asami?"

"I'm fine, miss"

"You're lying"

"I... I'm not"

Korra moved forward and took Asami's hand, "hey, you're otay here"

Asami nodded, breathed in and pulled her leg up on to the table and undid her tatty shoe. Korra sat down heavily when she saw what had obviously been a horrific injury. Her foot and leg were metal. "Asami" Mako whispered, very protective of the young girl as he was all of the younglings and the orphan children

"what happened?" Lin asked quietly, respecting Asami's feelings, as well as Korra's

"it was a long time ago. I don't remember it really other than waking up in a hospital bed without a home or a family"

"I'm sorry, Asami" Lin was surprised when Korra moved forward and wiped the tears from the other teenager's cheeks, Korra didn't often show affection to many of the other children, certainly not this quickly. It had taken months for her to even speak to Mako and Bolin

"You can stay here" Lin said kindly

*

"Asami are you otay?" Korra had been fretting about the slightly older teenager since she saw the extent of her injuries

"I'm fine, Korra" Asami's tension left her face when she and Korra were back in the corridor and therefore alone

"Are you?"

"yes..." Asami didn't talk for a few seconds because of a couple of passing Jedi Knights, her voice lowered, "no"

"let's go back to the dormitory and we can talk there. By now, Master Beifong will have no doubt assigned me to you for today"

"Meaning?"

"i can show you around... And talk"

"if I'm honest you don't seem like the sort of person who's outwardly willing to spend time merely socialising instead of practicing lightsabre skills or whatever else you Jedi do"

"you calling me a nerd?"

"Yes, I guess I am" Asami smiles, "it's otay, I'm kinda one too"

Korra relaxed, "so... What happened?"

"My leg?"

"Yes"

"as I said, I don't really remember... I woke up in a hospital and everyone I had ever known were gone"

"dead?"

"my mom died, but my father abandoned me" Asami explained

"oh I'm so sorry" Korra wrapped the older girl up in her arms"

"Not your fault" Asami replied

"so... What do you know about what happened?"

"well my family was attacked by one of the triads, ironically the burglary gone wrong was led by Varrick"

"The guy who tried to blow your head off?"

"yes, I don't think he recognised me, it's been a number of years"

"So what happened?"

"Are you sure you want to hear? It's not exactly a pleasant story"

"yes"

"well then, my family's house was attacked by Varrick and a number of others, my mother was cut down by the criminals and my dad... He abandoned me to hold her lifeless body. I tried to hide but they found me, I tried to run but they shot me down mercilessly. I fell to the floor and they left me for dead, my father having taken my mom's body and he didn't return even though I was screaming for him. I woke up three weeks later in a hospital, completely alone, with this thing fused to my body" she hit her leg in distaste

"We might be able to do something about that"

"Korra... It's been too long, my body no longer functions adequately to be able to graft a new prosthetic to my body"

"We can't give up"

"I'm not. This leg works just fine" Asami felt so much better now she had been able to tell those unpleasant things to someone who actually cared about her

*

Korra was woken a couple of weeks later, Asami's adrenaline had finally run out and she was tossing and turning in her sleep. "no... No... No...!" she groaned in her sleep

"Asami" Korra walked to the girl's bed and shook her gently, "Asami" she looked around, the dormitory had been cleared of everyone except her and Asami, Lin had noticed how Asami would pull her knees up and sit on her bed all night without sleeping when anyone other than Korra was with her. For multiple days in a row, Korra hadn't returned to her studies after lunch and Lin had found her trapped under Asami's frail little body more than once, Asami's head rested on Korra's chest and her body curled up next to Korra some of the time, other times Asami was asleep on Korra. "i can't move" Korra had whispered to her mentor and Lin had quickly worked out that was the only time Asami got sleep. A few days after Korra's second bout of absenteeism, Lin cleared the dormitory of everyone except Korra and Asami, a temporary measure until she could clear a room for their use. This wasn't something that had been done before but Asami's needs were apparent, Asami didn't sleep when other people were around nor did she sleep when she was on her own. "Asami" Korra whispered. _Shit, she is beautiful_ Korra thought to herself, she was fifteen and Asami was fifteen and a half.

"no... Please, don't... Please don't hurt me!!!" Asami screamed and her eyes shot open. She breathed in shakily when she saw Korra kneeling by her bed, her breaths had come in shallow raggedy gasps until she had locked eyes with Korra. "Korra?"

"I'm here 'Sami" Korra whispered back. A quiet whistle came from the other side of the room. R2-D2 has parked himself by the door into the dormitory and had remained there since. Asami, evidently comfortable around droids had no problem with him standing guard and spent a fair amount of time conversing with the droid she had affectionately nicknamed 'tin can'

"I'm scared, Korra"

"i know you are" Korra sat on the other girl's bed and cuddled her

"Stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Asami"

"I meant stay _with_ me" Asami emphasised the correct word because Korra began to blush

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. You keep me safe" Asami lifted the covers for her new friend and Korra got in to the bed, snuggling up with Asami and wrapping herself around the older girl protectively. Occasionally Asami's leg or hip got a little uncomfortable because the metal dug in or was heavy on top of Korra but she didn't mind

 _I'm in bed with a hot girl_ Korra thought, _oh fuck... Does that mean I'm a lesbian?_ Korra shook her head even though she was smiling, _shut the fuck up, Korra and go to sleep!_


	4. Home

What had originally been a temporary arrangement quickly became a permanent one. Asami and Korra had been sleeping in the same room for several years. In that time, Korra had successfully graduated to become a Jedi Knight and she and Asami returned to Korra's home planet of New Alderaan as Korra had promised when she began her training. "mom!" Korra had cried when their spacecraft had landed on the dock, both Senna and Tonraq were waiting for their daughter with anxious smiles

"Korra!" Senna called and waved her over, Korra ran to give her mother a hug and her father, Tonraq picked both his wife and daughter up, crushing them in an impressive bear hug.

"my Jedi Knight" Tonraq's voice was filled with pride

"who's this?" Senna asked, she indicated Asami who stood there awkwardly

"Mom, dad, meet my roommate, Asami"

"hello, Asami" Senna flashed her a knowing smile

"nice to meet you, Asami...?"

"she prefers not to tell people her surname, dad" Korra said sternly

Tonraq immediately nodded and smiled, "if that's your choice. Although I'm curious, Korra, do you know?"

"yes" Korra looked down sadly, remembering the day that Asami had told her more about her past, about who she used to be, before she was abandoned to die

"Asami..." Senna gently wrapped her arms around Asami who's upper lip trembled. She was fighting to keep her emotions in check. "it's otay to cry, Asami" Senna soothed

"I... I don't want to"

"Because you might not be able to stop?" to Asami's surprise it was Tonraq that spoke

"Yes"

"Then let's go inside. We can have some tea and we can at least be comfortable"

"Yes, let's" Korra grabbed Asami's shoulder and steered her towards the massive house that was a short speeder journey away. "i prefer to walk" Korra whispered to Asami

"i can see why" Asami whispered back. She had grown up in the lap of luxury, yes, but even though her family had been one of the richest in the galaxy, she didn't have _this_. Her mother loved to garden but she did the gardening herself and we a result only a small portion of their mansion's garden had been tended to by her mother, this, this was something else entirely, hill after hill of beautifully sculpted land with nearly every single variety of flower within a few miles of each other. "Mrs Aningan, this is gorgeous!"

"thank you, Asami" Senna smiled genuinely, "call me Senna, and my husband Tonraq, we don't stand for ceremony in our own house." she led Asami on a quick tour which in the end took several hours. While Asami and Senna were off looking through the flowers, Korra busied herself showing her father what she knew of Vaapad, the dangerous seventh form of lightsabre combat

*

Senna and any got back just as Korra moved into the final set of movements and was leaping around so quickly that they could barely see her. "spirits, Tonraq, she's fast" Senna commented

"she's a natural" Tonraq admitted. Korra finished her display with a massive quadruple backflip roll in which she first deflected imaginary blaster bolts while leaping backwards into the first backflip, she continued deflecting while she performed the second and third backflip before blocking an imaginary lightsabre halfway through the fourth. She slammed the lightsabre down into the ground, and in her mind, through an imaginary enemy before rolling away to lessen the impact of her landing. Finally, she flipped back on to her feet and used a blast of Jedi lightning to mark the finishing of her display.

"Korra!!" Asami whooped, "that was INCREDIBLE!!"

"Yes, what that girl said!" Tonraq cheered while Senna clapped until her hands hurt

"i invented that last move set myself" Korra admitted without pride

"I don't know what Master Beifong has been teaching you, Korra but that was incredible" Tonraq echoed Asami's description of Korra's performance

"actually, she hasn't been teaching me much the past few months" Korra admitted before she smiled at Asami. "come on, Asami, your turn"

"me?"

"yes, you"

"but..."

"you can do this!"

"Yes, Asami, we believe in you... You can do... Whatever it is"

*

"oh alright" Asami blushed, reached into her pack and pulled out a lightsabre, much to the surprise of Senna and Tonraq

"we didn't know you were a Jedi, Asami?"

"I'm not, not really, but Korra pestered Master Beifong until she gave her the go-ahead to train me in the ways of the lightsabre"

"i didn't realise that was even possible?"

"Of course it is... "Korra grinned quickly, "lightsabre usage isn't _all_ about the force, while that can come in handy in predicting your opponent's moves, the lightsabre is still a sword and a properly devoted, disciplined and trained non-force user can achieve a similar result. Like Asami"

"I'm not fully trained yet, Korra"

"neither am I?"

Asami rolled her eyes, "Senna, Tonraq, this girl..."

"Hey" Korra pouted

"it's true, you're closer to becoming a Master than any of the other Knights" Asami praised Korra, "even those who have been a Jedi twice as long as you"

"whatever, now get that blade ignited and let's go!" Korra enjoyed learning about the force, was naturally gifted at lightsabre and using the force, but, the one thing she enjoyed more than anything else was sharing what she had learnt with her own unofficial apprentice, Asami. Her change in demeanour was instantaneous, she had been smiling while practicing her own forms but now she was working _alongside_ Asami, that grin only increased in size and covered her entire face with joy. They fought seamlessly, while Asami struck, Korra blocked and vice versa. Korra was still the faster of the two, but then again she must've been cheating at some point. Tonraq noticed the glow, this time it was only there for about a second but Korra moved through the same set of movements she had earlier, this time with Asami at her side, and the older girl wasn't even sweating after keeping up with Korra for ten minutes of intensive lightsabre forms, they then brought their lightsabres crashing together and suddenly student and master were giving it their all in what could've easily been the battle between Anakin and Obi-Wan, or Yoda and Palpatine, the intensity of the speed of the blows, as well as the strength behind them were similar to those that Anakin and Obi-Wan had used in their duel on Mustafar. Asami and Korra were _perfect_ mirror images of one another, even though Asami wasn't a force-sensitive, she still knew exactly what to do to protect herself from Korra's myriad of blows, Korra was also able to block all of Asami's attacks even though they came in nearly as often as Korra's

"Holy... Shit" Tonraq muttered. He could see from their seamless no holds barred teamwork, Asami and Korra were _meant_ to be together.

"They're amazing" Senna commented, a member of staff hurried up with a pot of tea and stood slack jawed at the display on front of him

"Time!" Korra shouted and they both stopped fighting at the same time. Both put their lightsabres away and hugged

"that... Was incredible!" Tonraq shouted

"Wow, Asami, I never even knew that was possible"

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Korra exclaimed. Asami blushed at Korra's comment

"I wouldn't have ever been able to do this if it wasn't for you, Korra" Asami whispered, she took Korra's hand and kissed it

Korra sat back totally confused. "what?"

*

"Hey, Korra" Senna smiled at Korra. She wasn't surprised that her daughter was completely naïve in matters of love. She had heard how the Jedi tended to be towards the subject of love, even after Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker had married yet still not fallen to the dark side after falling in love, it had been her love for Luke that had saved her from the dark side. Even after that and several other individuals had got married, Han Solo and Leia, for example, love was still treated as a potential threat, at least to the younger generations of Jedi. "do you want me to explain, Asami?"

Asami blushed furiously but nodded slightly, "yes please"

"I think Asami has feelings for you, Korra"

"What?" Korra gasped and looked at Asami, who nodded timidly

"I do, Korra"

"I... I..."

"take your time, Korra" Senna had seen how Korra looked at Asami and knew the feelings were mutual but the one thing the Jedi do not teach is how to love

"i love you too, Asami" Korra whispered

"i know, Korra" Asami whispered and gently caressed the young Jedi's face, "i know you love me. I also know that the Jedi don't tend to teach their younger members until they are a lot older" Asami paused, unsure how much she should reveal before she thought _ah, fuck it and_ decided to continue, "i happen to know, Master Beifong and Master Kya are... Involved and before that it was Master Tenzin and Master Beifong"

"what?!" Korra couldn't help but snort in laughter, she couldn't imagine more of an incompatible pairing than those two. "'Master' Air Head and Master Cranky Pants?" she didn't like Tenzin one bit so she spoke with derision but she affectionately called her master the same nickname as she did when they first started working together

"Master Cranky Pants and Master Air Head had two children before Air Head left Beifong for Pema" Pema was originally hired help to allow the Jedi to fulfil their duties while not worrying about the children, both the orphans and the younglings. She had began working at the Jedi Temple twelve years beforehand, when Korra was only five.

"WHAT?!" Korra yelped, "no wonder those two rarely see eye to eye... I thought Jinora and Ikki were Pema's?"

"Lin was away recovering after an injury and by the time she got back, Tenzin and Pema had got together, adopted them and sent them away to train at a remote location with one of the Jedi Knights both Pema and Tenzin trusted. I think Cranky Pants accepted her children were gone a long time ago." Pema and Tenzin had quickly got to know one another and soon after Ikki was born, Jinora only being nine months older, Lin Beifong was wounded in the line of duty and had then been gone without contact for four months. This had been the time when Tenzin and Pema made their move

"i can't believe this!? I knew Air Head was on a slippy slope but I'd never thought he'd slip so far down that path!" Korra exclaimed, knowing full well what this could mean.

*

"Sorry to interrupt, Ma'am Aningan and Master Aningan" a gardener's voice has interrupted Korra, "but we found a crashed escape pod out deep in the garden"

"And...?" Tonraq replied quickly, eager to get rid of this man

"and the scanners show two children inside" the man replied, "both aged about thirteen or fourteen"

"What?!" Korra looked at him intensely

"show us!" Asami yelled

It took them a good four hours to cut their way through to the pod. "Fuck" Asami panted, both she and Korra had volunteered to go to the pod since their lightsabres would be able to make quicker work of the vines. They broke through the final barrier and saw that the pod was still sealed, which didn't bode well. "shit" Asami hissed, and, igniting her lightsabre once again she sliced her way through the pod. What she saw next made her wince, two young girls were slumped in a pile on the ceiling of the pod which had become the floor when it crash landed. They were injured and unconscious

"Wonder how long these two... Hey..."

"What, Korra?"

"These two are Jedi! By the looks of it they're both Padawan learners but I've never seen these symbols before" she indicated the symbol on their robes, a red lotus symbol and she tried to makes sense of it. She lifted the girls out of the pod and placed them on the ground to await air rescue

"w... Where am I?" the older girl stuttered.

"You're safe, I'm Korra Aningan and this is Asami, I'm a Jedi" Korra didn't expect the girl to recoil from her and reach for her lightsabre. "what are your names?" she repeated

The young girl, although injured, activated her blood red lightsabre and brandished it at the women. "stay away from me and my sister, Dharini!"

"And what's your name?"

"Dhatri"

Korra pondered why the girls looked familiar before she realised who they were. "Jinora...? Ikki...?"

"Those names are forbidden"

"what do you mean?!"

"We are members of the Red Lotus"

"don't you recognise me?"

"Should I?" the little girl's voice was filled with venom

"I'm Korra, your friend!"

"Korra?" Ikki whispered before Jinora hit her arm

"Yes"

"Korra!!" Ikki rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Korra's leg while Jinora rolled her eyes

"you're hugging the enemy, Ikki"

"Don't you remember her? She is our friend, not our enemy"

"i will do what I must then" Jinora leveled her lightsabre at her sister

"Jin!"

"you're not my sister anymore, Dharini"

"very well" Ikki triggered her lightsabre and prepared to defend herself

"Girls!" Korra exclaimed, "think what you're doing!"

"fuck off, _Jedi_ "

"Jinora, Dhatri" Korra yelled, getting the younger girl's attention even though she was sneering and looking at Korra with hatred

"What?!"

"you've been lied to your whole life" Korra's voice was stable and calm, but she knew this was her last chance to reach Jinora before she and her sister faced off.

"What do you mean?"

"Jinora, Pema wasn't your mother, and you weren't sent away to benefit you"

"Lies!"

"Please, let me finish"

"Fine"

"your mother is Lin Beifong and your father sent you away to keep you both for himself."

"What?!" Ikki screeched, "that can't be right!"

"Actually..." Jinora pondered, "that explains why our eyes are green while Meelo's and probably Rohan's are grey"

"Yea" Korra whispered, "please, Jin, put the lightsabre away and at least give me the chance to prove what I'm saying"

"fine" Jinora disengaged her lightsabre and sat back. "prove it"

"Right, we'll take you both back to my home and we can call your mother"

"very well"

Korra carried Ikki while Asami carried Jinora. "we found them" Korra called to her parents, "Lin's kids"

"what are the chances?" Tonraq commented, "I'll go contact Lin right away"


	5. Beifong Kids

Master Lin Beifong hurried to the docks and jumped in her Jedi Starfighter. She had received an urgent message from Tonraq Aningan who had contacted her on his daughter's behalf with a simple enough request: come to New Alderaan, and quickly. "get out of my way!" she leapt over several Jedi Knights' heads and landed in a roll which she then stood up from without breaking her pace. She felt the fear on the edge of her consciousness and embraced it for what it was. She didn't allow it to control her but she realised a long time ago that fear was only natural and if she didn't allow it to control her, she wouldn't be at risk of falling to the dark side.

"Holy shit" one of the Jedi exclaimed

"Sorry!" Lin ran in to the dock, jumped into her fighter, "hello, R7!" Lin called and the astromech whistled back. "we're going to New Alderaan!"

*

"Don't worry you two, she'll be here soon"

"I don't remember her"

"it'll all come back to you when you see her"

"i don't know"

Korra hugged Jinora reassuringly, she had handed her lightsabre over to Tonraq and had reluctantly followed Ikki to Korra. "I'm scared" Jinora whispered

"I know, Jin"

They looked up and watched a Starfighter come down and land on the distant landing pad. "go escort Master Beifong to the house" Senna ordered. The man nodded and rushed off to greet the newcomer.

"are you alright, girls?" Tonraq asked the two new children

"Mmmm hmm" Jinora nodded, her eyes wide

"presenting Master Lin Beifong of the Jedi Order"

"hi, Master Cranky Pants" Korra called

"Hmph. Hey, you girls" Lin called before she stopped and stared. "Jin? Ikki?"

The two girls looked over at Lin, "who... Who are you?"

"Master Lin Beifong" Lin said shortly, "Korra... Explain?"

"they fell into our garden" Tonraq grunted quickly

"Oh?"

"It's true. We weren't expecting any other arrivals" Senna sighed

"Where did they come from?"

"We don't know"

"Where did you two come from"

"That is forbidden"

"Huh?" Lin moved forward and sat between the girls, "it's alright, you can tell me"

Jinora got her first look at Lin's eyes and she gasped in shock. "who are you?"

"I've told you, I'm Lin Beifong"

"be kind, Cranky Pants" Korra reminded her master

"Alright, Korra." Lin nodded, "sorry, kids"

"Lin Beifong is my master and best friend" Korra admitted

"What about Asami?" Ikki asked

"oh yeah well... Uh"

Lin watched her student writhe uncomfortably for a few seconds before she decided to step in, "they're lovers, kids"

"hey!!" Korra yelped

Asami just chuckled and blushed

"hey, Korra. Everyone else knew it even if you only found out today" Lin explained calmly

"Two women?"

"yes, Ikki. Two women can be together just the same as two men or a man and a woman, I'm with Master Kya myself"

"knew it!" Asami fist pumped

"But I was with Tenzin at one time" Lin finished after she'd stopped giggling at Asami's reaction

"daddy loved someone other than mommy?"

"yes, kids" Lin nodded at them then nodded subtly, Senna moved in and plucked a hair from both of the young girl's heads

"hey!" Ikki yelped, Jinora spun around and was ready to hurl whoever it was through the wall but she didn't when she saw who it was.

"I'm just taking a reading of your DNA, nothing to worry about, girls" Senna explained, "yup. Your theory holds true, Korra" Lin staggered back, "Lin, they are your kids"

"wait what?!"

"no way?!"

"Daddy was lying to us... This whole time?" Jinora asked timidly after she checked the results for herself and saw unequivocal proof that Lin, not Pema was their mother

"no doubt about it, your heritage is that of the Beifong family, you are Beifongs, kids" Tonraq nodded sincerely

"Kids, I believe your father has fallen to the dark side"

*

"impossible!" Jinora exclaimed

"No fucking way!"

"Then help us prove the theory wrong"

"What do you want to know?"

"Where have you been all these years"

"we were taken to a secret underground Jedi training facility by a lady called P'Li, she insisted we call her auntie but she isn't related to us, we were given these robes with the logo of the group we became part of"

"The group?"

"it's called the Red Lotus"

"shit" Lin hissed. Master Skywalker had been one of the ones most outspoken about the existence, or rather the absence of the myth called the Red Lotus. It was an extreme branch of Jedi beliefs that believed Jedi should rule the galaxy benevolently after they had spent so long repairing the damage caused by the Sith, politicians and power hungry corporations. Slowly, very slowly the Red Lotus had grown like a parasitic cancer on the Jedi Order and grew into something akin to the Sith Order of old. Lin recognised the logo but hadn't joined the dots until the kids had helped her.

"Lin?"

"This is bad. This is real bad"

"What?"

"The Red Lotus believe the Jedi should rule the galaxy"

"So they're just another Sith Order?"

"not exactly"

"Huh?"

"they're more dangerous than the Sith. Most Jedi know how to avoid becoming a Sith, these people are a lot more subtle"

"then what's their game plan?" Korra asked

Lin's eyes turned to the two children. "we don't know miss, we were simply pushed out of our home and instructed to get into a spacecraft we'd never seen before. A few hours later we were shoved into an escape pod. Something had damaged the spacecraft and we were crashing, then we woke with those two watching us" Ikki explained

"We overheard something from the training hall, the one room we were never allowed in. Something about a 'Chosen Race' coming to restore the dark side?"

"that figures. Yue didn't leave enough dark side in the galaxy for anything meaningful to come of it"

"so these people are going to cause chaos? We have to warn the council" Korra exclaimed

"we can't. Not if that cowardly air head who stole my kids is somehow involved!" Lin hissed

"what can we do?"

"there is very little we can do" Lin sighed reluctantly. "except from... Perhaps... Go and see my sister and her family"

"You have a sister?"

"yeah..."


	6. Mustafar

"Lin!"

"hmph"

"Things must be pretty dull or desperate if the renowned Jedi Master Lin Beifong comes to see me on my remote home!'

"Mustafar is a little out of my way, Suyin"

"of course, I wanted to distance myself from the Jedi and all their stuck up ways." Suyin noticed Asami standing nervously, her lightsabre attached to her belt, "Lin, what's this? A non Jedi Jedi?" Suyin looked Asami up and down, "there's hope for you yet, sister" she smiled widely at Asami "I'm Suyin Beifong, call me Su, hello Korra, I'm guessing you're the one who convinced my sister to train this non Jedi?"

"pleasure to meet you, Su"

"have we met?"

"Once, when you were very young"

"i wasn't the one to train Asami, Korra was"

"I'm impressed, good on you, Korra"

"Mother, what's going on?"

"meet one of my rowdy kids, Wei"

"Hey" Korra smiled

"are you... The force incarnate?"

"Wei, where are your manners?"

"Mom?"

"you know I don't approve of greeting someone based purely on their ability with the force"

Wei summoned a piece of fruit to him with the force and nodded, "sorry mom, sorry, Korra"

"don't worry about it"

"are these... Oh my, Jinora! Ikki! You two have grown, but then again I haven't seen you since you were under one year old!"

"should we know you?"

"kids, this is your aunt"

"aunt Suyin?" Jinora had a sudden recognition, she knew the woman's voice somehow

"yes, Jinora"

"I've missed you two" Suyin smothered the two girls in affection and to Korra's surprise, both enjoyed the show of affection

"They're doing well" Senna whispered

"and you two must be Korra's parents?"

"Yup" Tonraq stepped forward. "Tonraq and this is my wife the lady Senna"

"Just call me Senna, dear"

*

"What are you doing here?" a gravelly and grumpy voice asked, Lin's eyes immediately narrowed and she pulled her lightsabre out and held it at the ready

"Who's this?" Korra asked, but when Lin pulled her lightsabre out, Korra and Asami were quick to follow her lead

"the name's Toph Beifong, I'm Suyin's and Lin's mother"

"Yeah..."

"Lin,I forgave you for all that bullshit years ago"

"You forgave ME?"

Korra and Asami looked at one another and backed away slightly. "uh oh..." Korra mumbled

"yeah..." Asami replied

"yes. I forgave you for splitting our family in two... You're lucky Suyin even allows you to land after all these years, land and no doubt beg for shelter?"

"First, I'm not the one to abandon a life as a Jedi and break every single vow I swore to uphold, and second, we're not here to beg for shelter, we're here to inform you all of what we've learned"

"Pfft" Toph scoffed

"And you... Allowed this?"

"first, I was sick of the Jedi and their outdated approach to... Well, everything really" Toph replied, "and I know you agree with me on that, you are, after all, seeing Kya, are you not?"

"How...?! How the fuck did you know that?!"

"I'm not blind like you"

Lin opened her mouth to retort but she quickly looked away. "i thought maybe after I fixed my relationship with my sister that perhaps I should reach out to mom too... Then I remembered you make me furious"

"Come on you two cut it out" Suyin stepped between mother and daughter as their lightsabres flared into existence. "Lin, what brought you all the way out here in the first place?"

"Something called the 'Chosen Race'" Lin watched her mother's face go white

"i... Thought they'd gone, ran back to their galaxy with their tails between their legs after they got a good thrashing last time they came here... The Yuuzhan Vong"

"worse is to come"

"What can be worse than that?"

"they're being helped by people in the Jedi Order"

Toph opened her mouth, closed it again and sighed, "that's a pretty serious accusation"

"I know"

"i believe you" Toph turned and held her hand out, deactivating her lightsabre as she moved

"good. Now, we need to get word out to those we trust" Suyin sighed, she held her hand out and after a few crashes, her lightsabre flew to her hand. "haven't used this for years"

"So that'd be who?" Toph agreed

"Kya, Bumi, Mako, Bolin... Uh... Not sure if any of the others are to be trusted"

"What about that Skywalker?"

"he denied the existence of any threat too vigorously to be considered an ally at this time, he could easily warn the people who are working against us... Considering we think it's someone high up"

"who?"

"Tenzin" Korra growled, her hands on her lightsabre tightened

Toph's white eyes widened. "are you sure?"

"yup"

"I... Knew his grandfather" Toph sighed, "Aang was one of the ones who fought alongside us in the Yuuzhan Vong war when we were teenagers"

"That makes you over a hundred and...?"

"one hundred and eighty five"

"wow" Asami whispered

"my family descend from an incredibly long lived ancestor" Toph whispered with a wink, "our entire family have been the strongest with the force... Until you, of course Korra. The living embodiment of the force, or Raava"

"You do realise what this means?" Suyin asked

"War is coming to the New Republic" Toph replied. "we'd better all be prepared"

"You're coming out of retirement?"

"fuck yeah" Toph growled. "let's kick some alien arse"


	7. Temple Breakout

"let's go!" Korra was eager and headstrong as always, she wanted to go and intercept the incoming Yuuzhan Vong fleet, wherever it was, and destroy it before it got to the Outer Rim "Slow down" Lin whispered. She turned to Suyin "do you still have the meditation transmitter?" "yup, why?" "I'm going to use it to contact Kya" "No, Lin, that's too dangerous!" "I know... And if Tenzin has turned, how much danger is Kya in, and Bumi, Opal, and the rest of the Jedi?" "Fine" "I'll be careful" "you better" Suyin turned, "it's this way to the transmitter, come on" Suyin led Lin to the transmitter and helped her prepare it. It looked like a giant sphere where the user knelt in the middle of the sphere on a platform suspended by the force. Lin closed her eyes and concentrated

*

 _Kya. Kya can you hear me?_

"What?" Kya sat up in her bed and looked around her room for the source of the voice

 _Kya_

"Lin?"

 _I'm here_

"why... Why aren't you using the usual channels?"

 _I'll get to that in a minute, Kya_ _No, Lin, tell me now_ _Alright_ Lin heaved a big sigh, _round up Opal, Wing, Wei, Bumi and Iroh then get to here as quickly as you can_ _Where are you?_ _I'm on Mustafar. I'm using Suyin's meditation transmitter_ _But isn't that dangerous?_ _Yes. But you have to come here. Please, Kya_ _Alright, when?_ _Now!_

"ugh" Kya was getting incredibly frustrated with Lin for being so unhelpful and obstructive

 _And do it with as little noise as possible. You can't be seen, by anyone. It's a matter of life and death, for the entire galaxy_

"Ugh. Fine!!" Kya stood up and hurried out of her room, she made her way down the corridor to where the dormitory was, she opened the door and used the force to flick Mako and Bolin's ears. "hey, you two. Pack a bag each and get ready to go"

"where are we going, Master Kya?"

"away, I'll be back in ten minutes to pick you up" with that, Kya left.

"Come on Bo, let's get going"

"But what about the rest of them?" Bolin indicated the rest of the orphans, younglings and young Padawans

"you heard Kya, we don't have time"

*

Fifteen minutes later, Mako, Bolin, Bumi, Opal, Wing, Wei and Iroh, as well as a Jedi Knight called Asa were led out of the living area and down towards the hangar bays built in to the temple. Kya and the other Jedi had grabbed their lightsabres as well as clothes and provisions, Mako and Bolin had done the same but they had grabbed their powerful blaster rifles that had been coated with lightsabre proof cortosis, since they were living in an environment where their enemy may use a lightsabre, it had been deemed a reasonable precaution to take. Kya flicked a lever with the force and the hanger access door opened. Kya ushered everyone through then had Mako and Bolin seal the doors with their blasters. "come on" Kya led them to the starfighters that had been equipped with their own hyperdrives. "stay close"

"I've nullified the sensors" Mako patted his firearm confidently

"and I've shrouded us with the force"

"good work Asa"

They all jumped in to their fighters and flew out of the hanger. "stay behind me" Asa called over the comms.

"Asa, now's not the time to be a hero" Kya warned. "we need to get into hyperspace as soon as possible"

"Calculations complete, you lot go ahead, I'll follow"

"Asa! No!" Asa's fighter broke off and swooped back towards the fighters that had been approaching from behind. Kya noticed that the fighters were not shooting to disable, they were shooting to destroy. Kya gritted her teeth and led the others to the lowest safe altitude for a hyperspace jump where they engaged their hyperspace engines which shot them away from Coruscant. "shit. Asa!!" Kya breathed

"did you miss me?"

"Asa!!"

"Thought you'd got rid of me, master Kya?" Kya breathed a sigh of relief, "you should know though, it was Tenzin that was leading that attack Squadron, and they weren't playing nice"

"Tenzin... Why would Tenzin...?"

"Let's get to our destination then hopefully whoever told you to come out here will have the answers"

"Very will. We are headed to Mustafar"


End file.
